Quarter Quell (book one)
by OhMyMockingjay
Summary: The 75th annual quarter quell is coming up and this year the capitol decides that the victors fight in the arena once more. Finnick a tall athletic cooper toned male victor to the 65th annual hunger games has to face his fears once more. But what happens when his past begins to haunt him will he be thrown off track from the games. Or will it help him thrive for victory.


Quarter Quell

The 75th annual quarter quell is coming up and this year the capitol decides that the victors fight in the arena once more. Finnick a tall athletic cooper toned male victor to the 65th annual hunger games has to face his fears once more. But what happens when his past begins to haunt him will he be thrown off track from the games. Or will it help him thrive for victory.

(never enough by FFDP)

-"no why him take me instead please take me o god take me!" – Iza Reffile

"she was dieing and it was my entirely fault." – Finnick Odiar

Part one

love

Laughter filled the air as I ate the last reminders of bread with the love of my life. Iza Reffile. We sat outside on the corner away from most people like the way we always did. It was moments like this that I wish would last forever. But they don't. Iza was a very shy the girl who never said a word to anybody not even me. I remember the night that we met. a cold rain fell. I was walking from the bakery. it was late at night. Most people where in there beds asleep. When I start to here yelling.

The yelling was vicious and loud. Then a little girl about four years younger then me ran into me I say my apologies and watch her run. Then a tall man pushes me out of the way. He seems to be the one yelling. He was yelling after the girl that she was worthless and deserved death. When he finally caught up with her, he smacked her across the face. That sent her spiraling down. Then he started to beat down on her. I ran furiously toward the man pulled him off the girl and punched him square in the face. It seem he was knocked out for a bit but when he got up he started to yell at me. Saying I was a horrid being for helping his daughter. He turned and walked away. I turn to her and offer her my hand. She stares at it as if it was some sort of gooey thing. She got up her self and sharply turned and began to walk away. I walked after her asking.

"Hey are you ok?" she kept on walking. "Hey!" I said. She stopped dead in her tracks. She was wearing a black sweater and pants. She was short and very thin. She put her hood up and her hair fell into her face. Me well I remember that I was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants. I had a bag filled with the breads associated with district 3. My District is four. And I had an umbrella. I remember she looked at me her face was covered in blood, but I saw at lest one of her blue sparkling eyes. She just stared at me. Like her heart was torn to bits but yet she did not want me to fell sorry for her. I hug her and she jumps back. "What's your name?" I ask her. She shrugged and kept walking. "Do you not remember your name?" she looked at me as if I was an idiot. Clearly, she remembered her name. I stopped and she kept on walking. I took out a piece of bread. She looked like she was starving to death. "Here." I said holding out a piece of bread to her. She stopped and looked at the bread. She started to walk back slowly towards me still eyeing me she took the bread. She started to eat the bread slowly seeming to savor the bites. Her eyes lit up and she ate much faster. When she was done, I said.

"See, you can trust me." She looked at me. "How old are you?" I asked, she held up 10 fingers. I attempted to hold up 14 fingers with one on one hand and four on the other but then I realized it said 41 so I switched my fingers around and laughed. She laughed along with me. That's when I first saw the amazing smile that was on her face. "So your name?" she took her finger and wrote in the wet gravel road, SOME GIRL AKA THAT ONE GIRL. She looked at me with a frown on her face. I shook my head. "No you are not nor will you ever be some girl. Who ever you are that's who you are to me and you will always be." She looked at me. It looks like she was crying. She erased "some girl aka that one girl" and put IZA REFFILE. She looked up and smiled again.

"Finnick Odiar." I say. I walk slowly towards her. She doesn't move. I slowly put my arms around her, and hug her. She slowly hugs me back. It took her until just recently to trust me. She still to this day never had said a word. The laughter died down. I turn to her with a serious expression on my face and say.

"You know the 65th annual hunger games reaping is tomorrow are you scared you are going to be picked." She shakes her head. She stood up and walked away.

"Hey what's wrong now!" with her hair pulled back I could see the determination in her blue eyes as she focused on my sea green eyes. We stared at each other for quite some time then the unthinkable happened. Iza talked.

"I'm so scared that your going to be picked Finnick you saved me and you care about me you're the only one in this district who knows my name. I love you and I don't know what I do without you." Her voice was soft and gentle. She moved in slowly for a kiss. And when her lips met mine, I felt the weirdest sensation. It was tingly and made me want more. More of what? More of Iza, more of life, more of her love? I was not entirely sure. When she broke the kiss, she walked home. I just stood there in awe. In awe that she loved me, in awe that she spoke, in awe she thought I was going to die. The day of the reaping we all had to put in our names. When that was all done, we stood and waited. Some lady in a white powder wig took the fish bowl and said.

"Welcome to the 65th hunger games reaping lets begin shall we. Ladies first. There was a complete silence while she drew. With Iza right by my side holding my hand, she squeezed it and some girl whose name Esis was drawn. There are cries and sighs all through out the district. Then she reached for the male. It was silent once more. I remember the words Iza told me yesterday "I love you." I realized I never told her I love her back. I tug on her arm and whisper,

"I love you too you mean everything to me always have you are Iza Reffile." She looked up at me and smiled. Then the most horrible thing happened. My name was called. I was quickly taken to the stage.

"Everyone you district 4 tributes!" the weird lady says. I scan the crowd for Iza. Then I see her in her black sweats and gray sweater. Her hood was popped up and tears where streaming down her face. She was shaking her head and backing away. I mouth the words I love you. She mouths back I love you too. And she ran. To where I don't know. But I will forever love her.

Part two

Hope

As I stand there face to face with the last of the tributes. Him weaponless me with a knife. Still anyone's game. I charge at him. He jumps back and I land on top of him. I slit his throat. I here the last canon being fired signaling that I was the victor of the 65th annual hunger games.

I stood there with a victorious smile upon my face. Now I can go home now I can go home to Iza. On the train, I instantly get praise from my mentor Mags she tells me what a great job I did and when things got tough how I didn't give up. I thank them all but I was just truly exasted so I asked to be alone. On the ride home, I was sitting there just thinking on how worried Iza must be, and how proud she is of me now. When we finally came to a stop and the doors open there was an instant cheer. I stood basking in the limelight. My family and friends come and greet me with hugs and kisses. I look around, she wasn't there where could she be for sure she had to know I won. And if she did why isn't she here. I had made hunger games history by being the youngest victor. Therefore, they wanted me to do a short speech. I got up to the microphone and took a deep breath.

"Well um… I don't know what to say but I fought hard and well therefore it lead me to a victory and speared my life!" the district cheered. And I step down I turn to Mags and ask her. "Do you know where Iza Reffile is?" she looked at me confused.

"Whom" she says. I shrug and wonder off. At first, I didn't know where I was going then it hit me. I knocked on the house of where Iza lived. A man opened the door.

"Um is Iza in." I asked he shifted his stance and eyed me.

"Why is the victor of the games knocking at my door asking for my daughter." He said

"Because I want her to know I'm alive." He shook his head.

"Sorry kid I was told she committed suicide on the day of the reaping." My eyes filled with horror.

"What!"

"Yea I don't know why but she's dead now…. I think you're the only person who knows." I looked at him questioningly

"Why?"

"You are the only person who asked. I mean ever sine the day of the reaping she left and never came back she's been suicidal for quite some time so I assume she killed herself." I nod and back away he shuts his door. She couldn't be dead then her words rang in my ear _"I love you and I don't know what I do without you." _She thought I was going to die. That is what she would do without me kill herself. I had to sit down and take deep breaths. Then Mags found me.

"There you are." I looked at her with tears streaming down my face. "What's wrong?" I shrugged. "Now you said if I knew a girl named what?" I looked at her again.

"It doesn't matter no one in this district knew her name but the very little family she has left." I sobbed out. Mags put her arms around me.

"What happened to her."

"She's dead she killed herself." Mags gasped.

"Oh no that is terrible honey. Tell me her name."

"Iza Reffile." Mags stood up.

"who told you such blasphemy!"

"Her father."

"No that man cannot be trusted!"

"do you know her." I asked

"Know her? She is my niece!" I stood up and looked Mags dead in the eyes. But there were silences. " When did you see her last." Mags asked me.

"The reaping after I was called. She ran away from the crowd." Mags sit down again. I sat down next to her.

"She must have really cared about you if she told you her name."

"She spoke to me too." Mags eyes got wide. "She told me she loved me. And I loved her with all my being." Mags sighed.

"We wait I believe she ran away in shock if she didn't run to far she will return soon enough." I hugged Mags and she hugs me back. And we sit there and we wait. I go home, I wait for her to return.3 days past, and still she has not returned. The 3 days turn into three weeks. Then three months. Then three years. Still I haven't given up hope that she was out there somewhere and so did Mags. Those three years pass by with cameras and praise and then they turn into more years. Never forgetting her, I just numbed the pain and moved on. 10 years has passed sine the reaping of the 65th hunger games. I sit in my living room waiting this year quarter quell. I watch as president snow makes the announcement. I wasn't really paying attention until he said.

"we honor our third quarter quell on the 75th anniversary as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot be overcome by the capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped by their existing pool of victors." I drop my bowl of oatmeal onto the floor and stare at my television. "No freaking way!" I say to my self. at the reaping, I was tribute and so was another girl but Mags my mentor volunteer. Before the chariot ride I walk up to Katniss with a hand full of sugar cubes in my hand

"Hello Katniss." I say putting a sugar cube in my mouth.

"Hello Finnick." She says.

"Want a sugar cube." I say offering her my hand. "There suppose to be for the horses but they've got years to live whereas you and I well if we see something sweet we better take it."

"No thanks, but I will love to borrow your outfit sometime." She said I was wearing a golden-netted outfit that was knotted around the groin so I could not be completely naked.

"You are absolutely terrifying me in that getup. What happened to the pretty little girl dresses?" I ask trying to seduce her buy wetting my lips ever so slightly.

"I out grew them." She said. I grasp the fabric of the collar between my fingers then I say,

"It's to bad about this quell thing, you could have bad a real bandit in the capitol. Jewels money anything you wanted."

"I don't like jewels and I have enough money. What do you spend all you spend yours on anyway Finnick?" Katniss asked me.

"Oh I haven't dealt with money for years."

"Then how do you get the things you want?"

"With secrets." I shift my body so my lips are almost touching hers. "What about you, girl on fire? Do you have any secrets worth my while?"

"Nope I am a open book. Everyone seems too know my secrets before I do." She said. I smile.

"Sadly that might be true." I look over and see Peeta coming. "Peeta is coming so sorry you have to cancel your wedding. That must be devastating for you." I pop another sugar cube in my mouth and walked away. As I walk away, I get a weird sensation. I hang around my chariot and Iza pops through my mind. Wow. It's been awhile since I thought about her. I had the yearning to just hold her in my arms. But I push it away and head down in the chariot. During the chariot ride, I notice district 12 glowing. Their stylist has weird taste well to me he does. The first day of training goes by fine but all through out the day I somehow couldn't help but to think of Iza occasionally. I look over and see Katniss struggling with some knots. I walk over there and help her. Since I spent half of my childhood working with knots and nets, I'm at an advantage. I'm also at an advantage because I am a career. I get the length of the rope, make a noose and pretend to hang myself just for her. She rolled her eyes. And move on to another station. Then I turn to Mags and help her with fishhooks. After awhile I take Mags and introduce her to Katniss. Mags showed her how to make a fishhook out of any thing. Once she was getting the hang of it, she left and went to the archery. I go back to netting together a basket. While the next couple of days, where in play I give Katniss an hour of trident lessons for an hour of archery lessons. The last day of training ends with a private lesson. When it was my turn to go I take some rope and wove it into a handy basket. When I was done, I headed back to my room. When it was time for dinner I washed and headed down. During dinner, it was quite. It was so quite I had to leave. I sit in front of the television and wait for my training scores. Every one else was well. Mine was high n 11 I continue to sit a watch the others scores when district 12 numbers popped up I was in shocked. They both zeros

"eh to bad for them." I said. Everyone celebrates the high numbers I just go to bed early. I lie in bed just thinking. Thing about her the one that everyone calls "that one girl" the girl that only Mags and I know her true name. Iza Reffile. Then I drift off into a hard slumber.

In my dream, I was sitting on the roof watching the stars. Then there was a hug behind me. I turn to see how it was.

"Iza!" I yelled out in joy. "Oh Iza I missed you I love you so much!" I say hugging her. "sit next to me please I insist." She shook her head, took out a bow and arrow, and pointed at me.

"Iza don't please no you don't have to do this love!" She nodded. "Please don't love I love you mean…" then she shot at me. I shot up in my bed in a cold sweat. The sun was seeping through the windows. Today was the day of my interview with Caesar Flickerman. I thought about the dream I had although breakfast. Then I decided to write a poem about it.

This poem

_This poem _

_Was written for you_

_My beautiful angel_

_so shy so true_

_you are my star that shines through the night_

_so I will be there for you to make sure you're alight _

_if I hurt you in anyway_

_you have the right to take my life away_

_I miss you so much when you're away _

_I just wish that you would stay._

I Sigh and put my head down. At my interview, I see Katniss in her wedding dress. I say to her,

"I can't believe Cinna put you in that thing."

"he didn't have a choice. President snow made him." She said snappy.

"well you look ridiculous." Cashmere said.

By the time it was my turn I was ready to go.

"so Finnick how are you feeling about this whole quarter quell thing." Caesar asked.

"I think it is a complete outrage I mean I was enjoying a bowel of oatmeal when I heard about this, my oatmeal was completely ruined when I heard the announcement." There was a scattered laugh throughout the audience.

"ok, is there any one special back home that you want to say hi to?"

"uh, yea kind of I wrote a poem for her can I recite it."

"go ahead. knock yourself out." I read the poem and when I was done there where awes across the audience. Then my time was up so I left. After Petta's interview there was shock. I didn't know Katniss was pregnant. as we all headed back to our rooms, the most weirdest thing happened. Victor by victor we all began to hold hands. I wasn't sure what this meant but it made me realize. That I was going to be seeing Iza soon.

Before I went to bed my sponsor said

"So you understand the plan right." I nod

"Do whatever it takes to keep them alive." He nodded

"And here he wants you to ware this." He handed me a solid gold bangle with flames patterned on it I was confused. "just trust me ok." I nodded and said my goodbyes.

Part three

Death

As I enter the launch room only moments from my death. I think of how it will end. Will an arrow shoot me from Katniss? Will I be poisoned, in conclusion how will it feel to see Iza once more? I dress in a blue jumpsuit that zips in the front a padded belt covered in a shiny purple plastic and a pair of nylon shoes with rubber soles. Then the voice tells us to prepare for launch. I look down and fiddle with the zipper. As I begin to rise I wave good-bye to everyone. When I reach my plate, I look all around me. Water. Good since my district was associated with water I knew how to swim.

"ladies and gentlemen let the 75th hunger games begin!" Says the announcer. I automatically switch into game mode and look for the cornucopia I found it seeming to be on a island. When the gong sounds I jump strait in. I swim all the way there and get the weapons I need. Then onto my second mission, find Katniss. I stand behind her but when she sensed me, she looked like she is about to attack me. I took stances and said

"hello crapness." Finding my error, she lowered her weapon finding me no longer a threat.

"did you just call me crapness?"

"Sorry slip of the tongue." She raised her bow and arrow again. "you liking the arena."

"no I think they made just for you." I smiled

"good thing we are allies." I said taking to a normal stance. It takes her awhile to answer but then she says quickly.

"right." We head out, away from the footsteps. Then she sends an arrow flying and she hits gloss. Then another one quickly right after hitting Enobaria. But she sees coming and dives back into the water. I shoot at someone who I think is Brutus but I wasn't sure.

"do something about that would you." I tell Katniss she tries and he blocks his arrow with a belt. Then all four Careers go to the Cornucopia. Then I found Petta. I start to go after him but then Katniss said.

"no let me go for him." I shook my head.

'couldn't let you do to much." I patted her abdomen. And I head off. I see Mags on the opposite side of Petta just heading in Katniss's direction. Once I've reached Petta I tell him that Katniss is waiting for him and begin to tow him back to land. Once on land Petta says,

"hello again." To Katniss with a kiss. We've got some allies."

"yes. Just like Haymitch wanted."

"remind me anyone else?"

"only Mags." Katniss said.

"Well I cant leave Mags out there she's one of the few people who actually likes me."

"I've got no problem with Mags. Especially now that I see the arena. Her fishhooks are our best chance of a meal."

"Katniss wanted her on the first day." Petta says

"Well Katniss has a good judgment." I say, and then I scoop up Mags in my arms. Mags say something then I make out the word "bob." And pats her belt.

"Look, she's right, some people already figured it out." I point to Beetee who was struggling to stay above water.

"What?" Katniss said.

"The belts act as flotation devices."

Mags chatted on to Katniss about something. I'm not sure. I was to busy thinking about Iza am I happy to see her, am I scared. Am I happy to die, am I scared to die. Mags claps the handle to her awl between her gums an I put the net over my shoulder. Then I put her over the net. We leave the Cornucopia and enter what seems to be a jungle. Once we enter it starts to get steep, we hike for what seems to be an hour before I tell everyone lets take a break, for Mags sake of course. As we take a break, once more I think of Iza. I look up at the sky and realized the sky was pink. Iza was somewhere out there. I wonder if dead people can think and if they can, I wonder if she thinks about me at all. I wonder if she is looking down on me. I sigh. When Katniss comes back down, I raise my Trident in a defensive stance and say.

"Hey there Crapness." I put my head down.

"Did he just call you crapness?" Petta asks.

"Yea." Katniss said. When I lift my head. They where both starring at me like I lost my mind. Mags were off elsewhere in her own world.

"Slip of my tongue again." I said

"No." she held out.

'Your not crap and any one who says you are is pulling your leg." They both stare at me. Petta turns away and Katniss just stares at me. "What did you find up there?" I ask her. " Did they all join hands taken vow of no fighting and gave the capitol a bad name."

"No." she finally says still looking at me as if I was crazy.

"No." I repeated.

"Because next time fate calls you your not going to make it out alive. None of was ever suppose to, well except Petta." I said looking over at him. We stare at each other for a while then Petta steps in saying,

"So how many are dead."

"Hard to say, at least six." Katniss said.

"Come on lets keep moving. We need to find water." Petta says.

"Better find some soon we need to be under cover when the others come hunting for us tonight." We keep moving on then out of nowhere Petta slams into me knocking me Mags and Katniss down. Katniss tries to find a pulses and a heart beat.

"Petta!" she screams then she shakes him and slaps him. I push her aside and say,

"let me." I was going to give him CPR when Katniss yelled,

"No!" and tried to knock me out of the way. I had to push her off once more. Then I continued to give him CPR. After minutes of trying, he finally comes to. I sit back. Katniss comes up to him.

"Petta." She said quietly

"Careful there is a force field up ahead." He said. I chuckle to my self and Katniss hormones start acting up from her pregnancy.

"Katniss!" Petta says

"Don't worry it is just her hormones." I say

"No it's not…" she tries to say but she makes a strange noise. I give her questioningly look. We debate if Petta capable of moving on or not. We decide to keep moving forward slowly with Katniss in the lead. While we where walking there was a rustle in the tress.

"What was that." Katniss said.

"I don't know." I get my Trident ready and Katniss gets her arrows and Bows ready. Then there was a silence. We keep walking parched and tired still searching for water. When Mags no longer can go on, we make camp. Petta roast some nuts while Katniss goes out to look for water I volunteer to go with her but she says she is also going hunting so I sit here eating the nuts. I remember the first time I was selected to go into the games I didn't think of Iza as much I missed her like crazy but I never thought of her as I am now. Every time we are resting, I think of her she passes through my mind. I realize I didn't know much about her except she had trust issues and I knew she was different then all the other girls I've been with. I knew she had a fiery power inside her and I knew she knew it too. When Katniss comes back with some sort of meat, I watch Petta cook it. Well rather, burn it. We eat the food while the pink sky turns dark. Then capitol emblem pops up showing the Tributes that are dead. When the sky goes black, there is darkness and silence I wonder if Iza felt like this most of the time. Then a small parachute comes in and lands. When Petta opens it, we are stumped on what it is. We try to find out what we can do with it until we all give up. Then Katniss shoots up saying.

"A spile."

"A What." I said

"It's a spile of some sort, you put it in a tree and sap comes out." she said

"Sap?" I said

"Yea for syrup but this must be for a different cause." I try to jam the spile into a massive tree but then Katniss said,

"Wait, you might damage it. We need something to drill first." Since we don't have, drill Mags offers us her awl. Petta and I take turn drilling until we can put the spile in. at first nothing happens but once we move it around a thin stream of warm water comes out. We all drink up.

At night when we all are tired, we start to go to bed. I ask to take the first watch and Katniss says to wake her when I get tired. After awhile there where 12 gongs. I have no clue what that means. After discussing it with Katniss who also doesn't know, she tells me to go to sleep. I don't want to what if I have another nightmare about Iza. I sigh quietly and head to sleep. But my slumber was a woken by Katniss.

"Run." She screams at us "Run." I jump and get ready to attack. But when I see the wall of mist heading our way, I grab Mags still asleep and I start to run. It takes Petta a while to get the drift but Katniss pulls him along. When I see that they are having troubles I stop a tell then to come on. I notice Petta sprawling forward. Then Katniss limbs begin to spasm. I go back for them and help Haul Petta. We get a little away from the wall when I notice this was not going to work.

"It's no use I'll have to carry him can you take Mags?" I ask her

"Yes." She said. I haul Petta over my shoulder. And Katniss is Squatting-taking Mags. As we where going Katniss fall a couple of times. One time she fell and could not get up. I run back over to her.

"it's no good, can you take them both. Go on ahead I'll catch up." She said I looked at her with sad eyes.

"no, I can't carry them both my arms aren't working." I said and my arms weren't they where just flapping on my sides.

"I'm sorry Mags I can't do it." Katniss said. Then tears start to stream down my face when Mags stands herself up. Kisses me on the lips, and walks into the fog. I had to turn my head away so I wouldn't see her die. My body flinches when I heard the canon shot. But I couldn't stay I turn away.

"Finnick!" Katniss calls out.

I keep running until I cannot move anymore. This is how it ends. With some poisonous fog. Here it is the time where I get to be with Iza _and_ Mags once more. Like they where in the good days.

"It's stopped." Katniss said.

I force my head to turn in the direction that the fog was coming from. Then before our eyes, the fog seems to be clearing up. Petta rolls off me onto his back and I turn onto mine. After a few minutes of twitching and pain Petta gestures upward and says something I can't make out but I look to where his gesture was and I see what look like huge orange monkeys.

"Monkeys." I interpret for Petta. After awhile of twitching, gasping and overall being in pain. We crawl all the way out of the jungle and onto the sandy beach. I just lie in the sand in agonizing pain. This is it here I come Iza here I come Mags. Then there was darkness. When, my eyes flutter back open I thought I was dead.

"Iza." I whispered. Then when I came to more I realized I had survived. In addition, I was being helped. Eventually I was able to lift my left arm above water.

"There's only your head left Finnick it's the worst but you will feel better if you can bear it." Petta says to me. Then he says something to Katniss but I wasn't paying attention. As I was in the water, once and a while I would test out my limbs in an attempt of trying to swim. Then I start to go under water and when I pop up Katniss says.

"don't do that."

"What come up or stay down?"

"yes. No. whatever just soaks in the water and behave. Or if you feel this good lets go help Peeta. And why do you keep calling me crapness? I just starred at her

As we go to help Peeta. Katniss touches my arm and I follow her gaze and up above us there where a ton of them. Orange furred huge monkeys. I adjust the trident in my hand as Katniss calls for Peeta then when he comes and within a few seconds, the monkeys are attacking us. Katniss throws some arrows at it and I stab some with my trident. Then a girl from district 6 came out and a monkey attacked her. Peeta stabs it repeatedly until it lets go of her.

"Come on! Come on! Bring it!" Peeta says expecting more. But as soon as they attack, they disappear. The girl from district 6 is dead because the canon sounded. Then there was another rustle in the trees. We to defensive stance and prepared for another attack.

"Must be a tribute." Says Peeta. "Katniss throw your arrow!" so she did, but nothing fell from the trees. Then the arrow came down and stuck the ground next to Katniss.

"Yup defiantly human." Peeta continued. "Who goes there?" There was no answer. Yet another rustles. "What district do you belong to?" then there was a hand that came out that said four. /Katniss got closer to me and whispered.

"Who is that."

"I don't know Mags was the other district tribute." I say to Katniss. "Show your self." I said ready to throw my trident. Then that's when a short girl in a gray sweater and black sweats came out. Her hood was up and her messy hair was in her face but I could still see one of her sparkling blue eyes she had a bag on her back her head was down. I lower my Trident.

"She isn't a Tribute." Petta says. "State your name and your business here." Petta said. There was nothing but a shrug. " You better talk you life is on the line."

"Finnick talk to her she is from your district." Katniss whispered.

"Hey do you know who I am… I'm from district 4 as well uh…" I lost words as I just stared at her. She look too much like Iza on the day she left she acted like Iza. The only difference was she was older… much older like around 19-20. the same age Iza would have been if she was still alive. Looking at her almost brings tears to my eyes. I walk towards her. And start to climb the tree.

"What are you doing!" Petta said

"Trust me.." I said actually I had no idea what I was doing. I was just doing it. Her head still looked down and a frown was upon her face. she turns around to and goes back behind the branches of the leaves where Petta and Katniss could not see her.. but I met up with her. When since me next to her she looked down and away. I touched her and she flinched.

"You remind me too much of a girl I love. Who are you?" She reached into her bag and pulled out a knife. She carved into the tree. SOME GIRL AKA THAT ONE GIRL. Then I knew. It was she. Iza Reffile. I hugged her and cried.

"Finnick are you ok?" Petta yelled up to me. Iza's eyes got big.

"yea." She looked and me and said

"Finnick Odiar." Her voice was soft and gentles a littlie cracky too. But to me she sounded like a million angels.

"Iza." I said she tackled hugged me. And said.

"Finnick you alive I thought you died."

"I thought you where dead!" I said.

"What's going on?" One of them said sounded like Katniss.

"Come' you must meet my allies." I said getting up taking her hand. Yet she doesn't move. I look at her then smile.

"you don't know how much I missed you. You will probably never know how much I love you." Then I see that heavenly smile on her face once more. I pick her up and head down. She whispers to me not to tell them her name. I nodded. They put their weapons down when they see me carrying Iza.

"She is not a threat ok she's fine."

"Who is she?" Peeta asked

"A girl from my district I have no Idea why but I'm the only one she would ever talk to. And she doesn't want you to know her name."

"Isn't that kind of fishy." Katniss asked. She shook her head.

"Nope." I said. We walk her out to the beach. Where we make camp. Katniss tells Petta to get some rest. And I tell her that I was going to watch guard. She wants to start an argument but I tell her to just go. I sit there next to Iza who I still cannot believe is alive.

"so what happened." I asked her when every one was asleep.

" when you where called I ran away thinking you where going to die. I dint want to see your death so I ran. I went home and packed a couple of things first. I also did not know where I was going until I remembered I had this." She too out a old book that was very large she opened it and took out the map that was inside.

"see this is Panem." She pointed to us. Then continued. "Along time ago way before the dark days. See there are other places there called Unknown Islands ever since the dark days began no one was ever aloud in or out of Panem. Look here" she grabs her book. "Look a long ago time this place that we call Panem use to be called America. Instead of districts their where states. fifty of them 50 states Finnick! They where like Districts but much bigger." I looked at her with a smile on my face.

"You actually believe that." I said.

"There are islands out there and I'm leaving this hell and finding them."

"ok then why are you here?"

"there is a force field I can't get out. I was running and got trapped here."

"it took you 10 years to get here. Wow, we must be somewhere far." I Said then Iza face lit up.

"Do you know Mags?" I frowned.

"Yes." I said shakily

"she's my aunt how is she doing!" I sighed.

"she volunteered to be a tribute." Her smile got thinner. "We where running away from a deadly fog." She frowned.

"Don't." she said

"We couldn't keep going." Tears started to spill from my eyes. She stood up. I grabbed her hand.

"Do you believe anything and everything I say knowing it is the truth?" I asked her. She nodded.

"She died today in that fog."

"No you're lying!"

"Does it look like I'm lying to you besides you said you trust me." She jerked her hand away and began to back away slowly. She packed her bag and backed up all the way to Peeta. Then she knelt down next to him, took out his knife, and ran back into the jungle.

In the morning. I get two baskets of fresh water and a basket of shellfish. I sit here cracking them open when Katniss awakens.

"if your going to keep scratching you will only bring on infection." I say

"so I heard." She said she goes into the water and washes off. When she comes up she said.

"hey Haymitch if you're not too drunk we could use something for our skin." Then like magic a parachute comes in. inside was a ointment. Katniss started to put on her skin then I said.

"crapness!" I cough and laugh smiled. I see her smile a little I the corner of her mouth. "sorry I have a cold I think."

"so do I prince uncharming" she coughed as I rubbed my skin with the ointment

"crapnap!" I cough

"Fin from adventure time." I threw a shellfish at her. We keep making fun of each other until Katniss says.

"where is that girl."

"she ran off." Katniss just stared at me. Then said

"lets wake Peeta." Katniss said. I nod we sneak over to Peeta and put our faces directly in his. When he wakes, he says

"ah!" then Finnick said

"its Peeta butter jelly time Peeta butter jelly Time."

"oh god come on Fin Paste! Yea Fin paste that's good!" Katniss said. We all laugh. Katniss hands him the Jar of ointment.

"where is my knife?" Peeta asked. Katniss shrugged.

"uh.. the girl took off with it." He stopped oiling himself.

"she what."

"Mags."

"what." Peeta said

"Mags was her aunt I told her about Mags last night and she got upset and took your knife and ran off."

"and you didn't stop her now I'm defenseless"

"I couldn't leave you guys unguarded." Peeta sighed then a Parachute comes in this time with a load of bread. I examine the bread carefully looking for the sign. Then I say

"this will go well with the sea food." We sit and enjoy our salty bread from my district and Shellfish. Then I see some one walking towards us. They weren't wear a blue suite so I assumed it was Iza. I stood up fast. Peeta and Katniss follow my gaze. Sure enough, it was her. She was carrying her bag and Peeta's Knife. When she approached us, she walked up to Peeta and threw his knife down on the ground next to him. he picked it up and examined it. There was blood on it. He looked at her then at me. I shrugged. I give her a piece of bread.

"you could at least clean it you know." Peeta said. She shook her head and pointed to the water.

"what." Peeta said he looked at me. I shrugged once more. "tell Finnick so he can tell us." She shook her head again. "Then please clean it. It would be very kind of you." She pointed to the water and then to her arm. "do you have a wound on your arm?" she nodded slowly.

"I know what to do! Here take off you sweater!" I said she shook her head.

"why." she pointed to her forearm.

"the wound is on your forearm." She tilted her head then nodded. "We need to clean it." I try to reach for her sweater but she backed away fast. "no what you don't want to clean It." She covered her eyes with her hands and then pointed to us. "she wants us to close our eyes." Peeta and Katniss close their eyes. "you want me to help you?" she nodded slowly. As I strip down to my under garments I notice Iza doing the same but twice as slow. When she took off her sweater, I notice why she didn't want to. She had wounds all over her body. Her wounds look like slashes, cuts, and there where fresh ones on her arms and her legs.

"Iza what happened to you." She shrugged. Then I remember the knife. "Iza you didn't do this to yourself did you?" she shrugged again.

"Iza." Then she whispered in my ear.

" I been doing this since I was 7 ok it's a habit it's the only way I know how to feel better, why do you think I don't talk to any one." I sat down and held Iza in my arms. "no one loves me no one cares so why speak hmm why should I even breath." I looked her dead in her clear blue summers day sky eyes and said. "I Love you I care for you sure I haven't been there for you but I always was thinking about you. you must know that because you talk to me and only me."

"and its going to stay like that until someone worthy of my voice approaches." I kiss her passionately the kiss last for a while until Katniss said.

"you guys aren't in the water yet!" Iza looks at her arms then the water know its going to hurt like hell. I nod and say

"I'm here." I take her into the water step by step. She gasps, moans, yips, and screams until she was completely under water. I take her out and she puts her clothes back on then cleans Petta's knife. "she cleaned it Peeta." I said he looks up at Iza who is now giving him his knife back. She sets it down next to him and hugs him. I was shocked. She hugged Peeta. she smiled and sat down next to me.

Days went by and our alliance grew. It was me Beetee there was Wiress but she was killed. Johanna who was quite jealous of Iza. And Iza if you count her and I did. Beetee had this plan with this wire to have tied to the tree that was stuck by lighting every day at noon and midnight and to put it the lake. We where all game but that's not what the signs showed. They showed that it was time to take action. I looked at Johanna she nodded.

"Katniss you go with Johanna to uncoil the wire ok." I said they sighed saying that they were not too happy about it.

"Ready?" she said to Johanna.

"sure." She said with a shrug. I look around to find Iza she was nowhere near me. This was dangerous. I start to run off to look for her then I see the blood

"Johanna Katniss!" I said I continued to run off looking for all three of them. I kept running looking for them until I hear

"Peeta, Peeta I'm over here." Enobaria and I run up to the lightning tree. But we see no one. We search all over the place for any of them. So far two more canons go off. Then the lightning hits the tree, I'm thrown back wards and I slam into a tree. Everything is spinning and on fire. I wonder if Iza is ok. Then I hear in the distance.

"Finnick! Are you ok." I hear the footstep approach then I scream. Was that Iza being killed? No her screaming get clearer. She's screaming "Finnick! Finnick!" at the top of her lungs I feel her gram onto me screaming my name repeatedly in terror. She let go I could dimly see her back away screaming "no why him take me instead please take me o god take me!" Then what comes out of her mouth next is tremendously shocking. She screamed Katniss on the top of her lungs. Then she disappeared but I could still hear her screaming Katniss. Then there was a hovercraft above me. Then it was black. When I wake up fully I was taken into a room.

"Who is that girl?" Plutarch Heavensbee the head game maker said. I shrug. "We need to know." He took out a bag, Iza's bag. He took out the map and said.

"This girl, knows about the time way before the dark days. These islands are the key to the rebellion. We need you, Katniss and that girl to help over throw the capitol." Then Katniss came in with a syringe. Haymitch came, sat her down, and explained everything to her. She ended up attacking Haymitch. I finally told her.

"You are the Mockingjay. They need you me and you know her to help overthrow the capitol." Katniss looked at me and said.

"Where is she?" I looked at Haymitch and Plutarch.

"She is in a coma." My eyes got wide. "She attempted to kill herself so we saved her before the capitol got to her we need her." Katniss looked over at me. Then there was a commotion out side. Every nurse was rushing to where Iza room is. I stepped into her room. I hear her heart rate monitor beeping erratically fast. I saw her body flopping around uncontrollably. She was having some sort of seizure. Her heart rate monitor was beating faster and faster.

"No!" tears where beginning to fall out of my eyes I stormed out of the room screaming.

"No! No! No!" she was dieing and it was my entirely fault.


End file.
